Breaking the Rules
by myrtlenator
Summary: There are certain lines a guy is not supposed to cross, but Finn apparently doesn’t get that, and it’s becoming a problem. Deflowering Quinn Fabray to get back at him seems like it’s kind of a good idea to his alcohol-addled mind. Puck/Santana, Puck/Quinn


**So, uh, first _Glee_** **story, first story I've written in a year and a half, first time I've attempted anything even approaching a sex scene. Here goes...**

Puck knows the importance of playing by the rules. In high school, some guys get to date cheerleaders and some get thrown in dumpsters, and in order to make sure you stay in the former group you have to avoid doing anything that might mess up the divisions. Which is why Finn joining the stupid glee thing worries him. What had started as Puck trying to get some of Finn's natural magnetism to rub off on him had, over the years, turned into a genuine friendship. The two of them depend on each other for a lot—Finn needs someone who will bring him back to Earth now and then, and Puck, though few people would guess it, needs to know there is at least one person who genuinely likes, rather than fears, him. So Puck is worried when it seems like Finn might be slipping away from the realm of the normal. He's actually been worried about that happening for a while—Finn seems to be so popular almost by accident, and doesn't seem to enjoy putting the losers in their place as much as he ought to. And when he joins glee, well, that spelled out trouble to Puck. Because he can tell that the whole needing-the-credit-to-pass-Spanish excuse is bullshit. He can tell Finn is actually into this singing-and-dancing thing, and it kind of pisses him off. He knows Finn likes music, but did he have to pick the like gayest possible way to express it? And even worse, he starts missing practice for it—and lying to Puck about why! That was all wrong. They need Finn there if they're going to have any chance of winning a game, and Puck really does not appreciate being lied to by his best friend. There are certain lines a guy is not supposed to cross, but Finn apparently doesn't get that, and it's becoming a problem.

But then Schuester quits, and while Finn doesn't immediately do the same, he doesn't _dis_agree with Puck's suggestions that he should, so that's progress. And he finally has time to hang with Puck after practice again instead of rushing off to glee, and everything is cool. They eat frozen pizzas and yell at the guys on ESPN as if they actually have any right to be criticizing someone else's football skills, and plot how Finn is going to get Quinn to finally give it up, and Finn talks about how insane Rachel Berry is, and it seems like things can get back to normal. Which is a relief, because while it's possible they have gotten to the point where they can safely break some of the rules, Puck really would rather not risk it.

* * *

But then, of course, everything had to get all fucked up again.

He and Santana are spending their seventh-period study hall behind the storage shed by the football field, occupied in the usual way, but something's not right. It takes him way longer than usual to get her to take off her shirt, and when he starts to guide her hands toward his jeans, she pulls away. He leans back and sighs.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Nothing," she says, looking away from him.

"If nothing was wrong, my pants would be off right now. What's going on?"

She finally looks him in the eyes. "Puck, what are we doing here?"

He smirks. "I thought it was pretty obvious. Or at least it would be if you'd cooperate."

She rolls her eyes. "See, that's exactly what I mean. You're so immature. This is fun and all, but what's the point? What am I getting out of it?"

"Um, what are you talking about?" he replies. "Don't try to pretend you don't like this."

"Okay, I do, but I need to think about my future. We'll graduate in a couple years, and then where will I be? Stuck hanging around in some dead-end job, probably."

Puck doesn't know where the hell all this future talk is coming from, but he doesn't like it. "What—what does that even have to do with me?"

"I'm just thinking about the kind of people I need to be surrounding myself with."

"Oh, and how am I not the _right_ kind of person?" he asks, even though he has a feeling he's going to hate the answer.

"Face it, Puck. What exactly have you got going for you, huh? What are you gonna _do_ with your life?"

And of course, that's exactly the question Puck has no answer to, and all he can do is get more pissed at her for even bringing it up. "Who the fuck do you think you are, anyway? What makes you so much better than anyone in this town?"

She gets this intolerably smug look on her face. "At least I know that I can do better than wasting years on some Lima loser."

And now he's had enough. "Fuck you, I don't have to listen to this shit," he says, and cuts out of there before she can respond. He doesn't know what got into Santana, but it's really pissing him off. He shouldn't have to listen to his girlfriend make him feel like shit, and where does she get off anyway, acting all superior? They're all stuck in a crappy town, and if he's not better than any of them, well, he's not any worse either.

Puck doesn't like feeling like crap, and it's got him pissed off, pissed enough to need to make sure Finn, at least, is still acting like a normal person. Pissed enough to need to remind himself of his superiority over the rest of the student body. Pissed enough to take it out on that wheelchair kid. Yeah, he realizes it's kind of pussying out to pick on a guy who can't really fight back, but he doesn't even care at this point. He'd thought that when he prompted Santana to do things in a dark room, she was supposed to follow eagerly. At least he _knows_ wheelchair boy isn't going to suddenly get up and deck him or anything.

* * *

But he didn't know Finn was going to go completely insane, choosing the nerd over him, calling him a loser (in front of the whole team no less), and then leaving in a blaze of douchebag-ness, probably going running back to the glee freaks. Great. Just…fucking _great. _Apparently everyone he thought actually liked him just thinks he's a worthless loser. Puck can't remember when he's felt more like crap, or when he's been angrier at Finn. He's spent his life playing by the rules, trying to keep himself on top, only to find it was for nothing. Well, he decides then and there, fuck the rules. Fuck spending all his time trying to impress everybody if they were just going to look down on him anyway.

So when he texts Quinn, _u heard about this finn being back in glee bs?,_ he doesn't bother thinking about why, or where he expects it to lead. Maybe he's just looking for a little sympathy.

And judging from her response, _omg I know!!! I cant believe him! its that rachel berry THING, i know it. i cant believe he'd want THAT over me,_ she's looking for the same thing.

And he is willing to provide it: no _way, shes gross. he'd hav to be retarded._

Her reply comes shortly after: _well idk, he seems to luuv her. OMG I am like miserable here. :( _

And he responds with, _babe don't be crazy, ur better than he deserves. hey u wanna come over here?,_ knowing that is way flirtier than he should be with his best friend's girlfriend, but again, he doesn't even care at this point. And anyway, he and Quinn are friends; why shouldn't they be able to commiserate while Finn is busy exploring his homo side?

* * *

Quinn shows up about twenty minutes later, and Puck opens the door to find her standing there with just slightly swollen and red eyes, like she's spent those twenty minutes trying to disguise the fact that she was crying. Puck isn't thrilled by this; he's become somewhat experienced at comforting crying girls (mostly because they tend to express their appreciation for the comforting in some very nice ways), but he doesn't particularly enjoy it. He starts to second-guess why he even thought having Quinn over would make this any easier to handle than just turning on ESPN and trying to forget about everything, and decides the best way to deal is through liberal application of alcohol. Quinn tries to be Little Miss Puritan, but Puck's seen her loosen up a couple times, and she's actually a total party when she's drunk. So he breaks out the wine coolers. Of course, he has less fruity options available, but he figures Quinn is more likely to accept the alcohol if it comes with a sweet mask. Still, she declines at first, and it's only when he's had enough to flop down on the couch, maybe a little closer than is strictly necessary to try to explain exactly why he'd be a better quarterback than Finn, that she finally picks up a bottle. He really tries not tothink about the fact that his arm is draped over her shoulders. And the fact that as she gets drunk, she leans on him more and more. And the fact that he maybe wants this to go where it looks like it's going. But honestly, he's always had a little thing for Quinn Fabray. Not only because she's _gorgeous, _with those green eyes and that godsend of a cheerleading uniform, but also because her whole virginal, forbidden fruit thing kind of…_gets _him. And he suspects that after dealing with a pushover like Finn for so long, she could appreciate a guy who actually talks back. Of course, he's never allowed this little crush to develop in any way, because doing anything with your best friend's girlfriend is one of _the _major rules to never break, and he really, generally, isn't _that_ much of an asshole. He does have too much respect for Finn to do that to him. Or at least, he used to. But at the moment, he doesn't know how the hell he feels about Finn, and he does know that Quinn has great tits and she's started running her hand over his hair in that way he really likes. And he's pretty sure Santana just broke up with him, or is going to soon, and deflowering Quinn to get back at the two of them seems like it's kind of a good idea to his alcohol-addled mind. It definitely seems like Quinn thinks something along those lines is a good idea, because she keeps giving him these _looks_ that are screaming, "Why don't you kiss me already?!"

So he does.

He's actually kissed her once before, during a game of spin-the-bottle in sixth grade, but that was back when she really was as innocent as she seemed, and it was nothing more than a boring little peck. But apparently she's learned a lot since then, because she actually pulls him deeper into the kiss and bites his lip in a way that's _so fucking hot, _and when he pulls away he can see that she's been smiling the whole time. And, yeah, there's a little pang of guilt in his stomach, but there's also anger in his stomach, and another feeling entirely growing just below there, so he gets up, sort of holding onto that spot right between her hip and her ass, and leads her to his room, partly because it'll be more comfortable on his bed than the couch, and partly because that's where the condoms are anyway. Not that he breaks out a condom just yet; he has enough experience with virginal cheerleaders to know that he's got to go slowly here. He leads her through everything, and lets her try that lip-biting thing on his nipple piercing (which is _great, _he doesn't know why he's never thought to have a girl do that before), and he's never seen her so giggly or submissive. When she comes, she says his name in a way that it sounds like she's saying _fuck, _and it's not the best sex he's ever had, but it's pretty damn good.

After they finish, he realizes that the condom sort of slipped off at some point, but he's too deep in that state between drunk and hung over to care. He lies there in a postcoital haze for a while, until he notices Quinn is crying softly, so he holds her hand and strokes her hair and she snuggles closer to him. But that kind of soft intimacy is really too much for him, so as soon as she stops crying he gets up and goes to the bathroom. When he gets back she is thankfully dressed and sort of sobered up, so he decides to be chivalrous and calls her a cab. He handles the awkward post-sex time in his usual way, by not saying a thing, and she follows his lead. He helps her into the cab and then stands there watching her ride away with her purse held primly in her lap, and doesn't know how to feel.

A few minutes later Finn texts him saying, _hey wats up?_ but he deletes it, puts his phone on silent, and is asleep long before his mom gets home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review! Concrit is welcome. :)**

* * *


End file.
